When Freedom isn't free
by TheSilverboar
Summary: After his fifth year Harry decides enough is enough and that he has had his fill of Wizarding Britain and it's manipulations. He forges his own path and leaves the plans of both Dumbledore and Voldemort in ruin. Warning: Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione Bashing, violence, adult language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I am putting this story in to replace my story Potion Madness which is going up for adoption.**

**A/N 2: Okay everybody here are the results so far (and the info is still on my profile): **

**Poll one:**

**Harry Potter and the Power of the Soul: 1**

**Harry Potter and the Crow: 0**

**Harry Potter and the Goblin Champions: 1**

**Harry Potter and the Power of Anger: 2**

**Revolution Poll: **

**Option 1: 0**

**Option 2: 1**

When freedom isn't free

Chapter one

-Harry-

-Number 4 Little Whinging-

In the small area of Little Whinging Surrey everything was calm and quiet. It was a peaceful area where one wouldn't expect any dark thoughts to exist; after all the drought that they had had for so long was gone, that Dursley boy wasn't attacking the children anymore, and the Potter boy hadn't been seen at all. But little did the residents know that the boy they took as a miscreant was indeed thinking dark thoughts. Young Harry Potter had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but was deeply depressed having just seen his godfather, the last person he had considered family, had died recently.

Laying on his bed the boy was lost in deep thought, '_I can't keep living like this.' _he thought as he looked around, he hadn't moved since he got back to the Dursleys two days previously. "Sirius wouldn't want me to blame myself. Hell he would tell me to get over myself and get some action." thinking about that for a moment he continued "Although I may ignore the last part I should definitely do the first.". Just as he got up a barn owl flew through the window before dropping a letter on the recently vacated bed, picking it up Harry saw the Gringotts seal on the letter, curious he opened it to read:

Lord Potter,

We at Gringotts wish to express our deepest condolences at the loss of your godfather and to let you know that the will reading will be held one o'clock tomorrow afternoon. We request that you come at noon as I have some things that I wish to discuss with you.

Sincerely,  
Ragnok  
Director of Gringotts,  
London Main Branch

"What on earth could he want to discuss with me?" Harry pondered aloud before sniffing and almost passing out, "Okay shower first thinking later."

-Next Day-

-Gringotts-

At 11:55 Harry walked through the front doors of Gringotts and headed towards the first open teller, "Ah Griphook," he said recognizing the goblin from four years ago "I have a letter from Director Ragnok saying that he wishes to meet with me.".

For a moment the goblin didn't say anything before shaking himself and saying "Yes Lord Potter right this way." and leading him off a side passage.

"Griphook why did you look so surprised? Does the director not normally meet with customers?" Harry asked curiously.

"No Lord Potter he doesn't but that is not what surprised me. You recognized me and talked to me with respect which is a very rare thing to receive from a wizard." the still shell-shocked goblin responded. Nodding his head in understanding the continued until they reached a pair of large golden double doors, "The director is through here Lord Potter." Griphook said before bowing.

"Thank you Griphook and please call me Harry." Harry told the goblin before knocking on the doors and waiting to enter.

The doors opened to reveal an office which, while conservative, was tasteful decorated and behind a desk sat the oldest goblin that Harry had ever seen. "Come in Lord Potter." he said looking up from his paperwork.

Stepping in Harry said "Thank you Lord Ragnok but please call me Harry, Mr. Potter is usually associated with either me being in trouble or me about to receive a major headache.".

Smiling Ragnok replied "Very well Harry but why aren't you sitting down?".

"I thought it would be rude to do so without your permission first. This is after all your office in your bank. My authority is only that of a customer." Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Smiling widely Ragnok said "Please be seated Harry and I ask that you call me Ragnok. I'm impressed with how you answered my question, most wizards who I meet just barge in and sit down thinking that their authority supersedes my own on nothing but the grounds that I am a goblin.".

"Then most wizards are idiots." Harry replied before pausing and adding "Or sheep, one of the two.".

Ragnok let out a booming laugh, "Harry I think that you and I are going to get along just fine. Now the matter I wished to discuss with you is that Albus Dumbledore does not wish for you to attend the will reading. He came to us a week ago saying that it was in your best interests to not come and that he would come in your stead. Now that is against our regulations so we sent out the letter to inform you of what was going on. Did he do anything to try to stop you from coming today?".

Giving a feral grin that any goblin would be jealous of Harry said "Well he had a member from his 'Order of Fried Chicken' standing guard in front of my house. Fortunately for me the dumbass chose an alcoholic for guard duty and I found him asleep with a letter on his person saying to detain me should I try to come to the reading and to use force if necessary. I took the letter and the invisibility cloak he was using to hide and left him there.".

Ragnok grinned along with him, "Do you still have the letter?" he asked.

"Of course." Harry replied with a grin handing said letter over to Ragnok.

After a moment of looking over the letter Ragnok called Griphook back into the room, "Griphook," he said still grinning "I want you to take half of the Dumbledore family's liquid assets and transfer them over to Lord Potter's family vault as well as half of the family's investments, be sure to select the better investments while you're at it.".

After the younger goblin left Harry noticed something that Ragnok had said, "Ragnok what family vault? The only vault that I own is my trust vault isn't it?" he asked curiously.

Immediately Ragnok's expression turned from one of mirth to one of fury, "You mean Dumbledore never told you of your family vault? How did you ever claim your Lordship ring?" he asked astounded.

"What Lordship ring?" Harry asked confused.

Ragnok looked like he was going to explode from anger, "Calling in another goblin that Harry didn't recognize he yelled "GO AND BRING ME THE POTTER FAMILY SIGNENT RING! AND LOCK UP THE POTTER ACCOUNT MANAGER IN THE DUNGEONS UNTIL WE KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIM!". After a moment Ragnok turned to Harry and said "I apologize for losing my reserve like that Harry, your account manager should have informed you of this on your first visit if Dumbledore hadn't. Is there anyone that you wish to be your new account manager?".

"Is Griphook available Ragnok?" Harry asked.

Nodding Ragnok called the young goblin back in, "Yes Director?" he asked nervously.

"Congratulations Griphook, you've just been promoted to the Potter family account manager at Lord Potter's personal request." Ragnok said with an almost fatherly expression on his face.

"Thank you Director Ragnok and thank you Lo... Harry" Griphook amended after a moment's hesitation before bowing and walking out still shocked.

After a few minutes the goblin with the ring came back and Ragnok handed it to Harry who slipped it on his right ring finger and it resized itself. "Come Harry we have a will reading to attend and wizards to annoy." Ragnok said with a flourish.

Laughing the two entered the will reading room to the shocked looks on the faces of the others waiting for the reading. "Harry you are supposed to be at your Aunt and Uncles house." Dumbledore said immediately trying to remove Harry from the room.

"No Headmaster I am supposed to be here at the reading of my godfathers will." Harry said with a growl sitting away from Dumbledore, looking around Harry saw the Weasley family, minus Percy, Dumbledore, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Mrs. Tonks, Mrs. Malfoy and Draco, Mad-eye, and Snape.

"Now that everyone is here we can start reading." Ragnok said before lifting a portrait from behind the desk, "this portrait has been given the will to read and can interact with the recipients during said reading.".

Grinning the painting of Sirius waved to everyone before clearing his throat and saying: "I Sirius Orion Black being of mostly sound mind and body herby set this my last will and testament and declare all others prior to this void. Okay now that the legal shit is out of the way we can get to the bequeaths.

First to my old friend Mad-eye I leave my private library on wards. I know that you could find a good use for them.", the old auror nodded looking both pleased at the possibility at a better security and sad at the fact he got them from a friend's death.

"Second to Andromeda Tonks I reinstate you to the Black family and leave you five hundred thousand galleons to do with as you wish." said witch was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Third to little Nymphadora, ha can't kill me now can ya, Tonks I also reinstate you to the Black Family and give five hundred thousand galleons as well as some advice. I know about your feelings for the old wolf and all he needs is a good kick in the rear." Tonks was openly crying and laughing at her favorite cousins antics.

"Fourth to Narcissa Malfoy I annul your marriage with Lucius and cast both you and Draco out of the House of Black and take back your dowry and all the black properties that Lucius has." the two ex-Malfoys were glaring at the portrait.

"Fifth to Bellatrix Lestrange I do the same to you that I did to Narcissa. Sixth to the Weasley Family, minus Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill, I leave thirty silver sickles apiece for betraying Harry and never helping him escape Dumbledore's manipulations." The redheads not mentioned in the exclusion all looked furious at the portrait while the furious looked furious at their relatives.

"Seventh to Hermione Granger I leave a picture of the Black family library to show you what you will never have and thirty pieces of silver for your betrayal of Harry, how dare you keep him in the dark and spy on him for the Headmaster" the mentioned witch was crying with her head down probably at the knowledge that she would never have access to the Black family library.

"Eighth to Albus Dumbledore I leave thirty pieces of silver and a curse upon your name for what you did to Harry, both sending him to those muggles and for always lying to him and keeping him in the dark." the Headmaster looked only slightly miffed at this.

"Ninth to Severus Snape I leave a trunk full of Dragon Dung to personify your personality and thirty pieces of silver for betraying the promise that you made to Lily." the potions master looked ashamed.

"Tenth to the Weasleys in the aforementioned exclusion for not betraying Harry I leave you one hundred thousand galleons apiece and a hope that you will continue to support Harry. Oh and to the twins, Mr. Padfoot says Mischief managed." the four red haired men looked proud, although the twins were in a state of shock.

"Eleventh to my old friend Remus Lupin the last of the true Marauders, I leave you one million galleons, all my robes, and some advice: Tonks loves you, now stop moping about your furry little problem and start a relationship with her, goodbye Mr. Moony my brother." the werewolf held his head high as his tears fell and he nodded to the painting of his fallen brother.

"Finally to my godson Harry, Prongslet your father would be proud of the man that you have become because I know that I am. To you I leave everything including my title of Lord Black and the house you visited me in last summer. I also have filled emancipation papers for you so as this is being read you are being declared a legal adult. Have fun, live happy, and get some action."

"I knew he was going to say that." Harry muttered which caused the Sirius painting to laugh uproariously.

"That's because you know me so well. This is Sirius Black signing off." he finished before he leaned into his frame and looked at Ragnok.

"Are there any complaints before I distribute the bequests?" Ragnok asked the assembled group.

"Yes," Draco immediately said, "As the last male with blood from the house of Black I demand that the head of House be given to me, not that half-blood Potter!".

"That's where you are wrong Draco no-name" Sirius piped up, "For two reasons, one is that you were kicked out of the House of Black so you can't be its head. Two is that Harry's grandmother was Dorea Potter nee _Black _and as such Harry has Black blood so but out. Any other takers?" he said with his trademark grin.

"Yes I demand more money than thirty sickles!" Ron yelled, "Potter doesn't deserve any of what he's got so I want all of what he got from Black given to me instead.".

"The only reason I gave you anything is because thirty pieces of Silver is the mark of the traitor. If it wasn't then I wouldn't have given you anything at all." Sirius said clearly irritated.

When nobody else raised any objections Ragnok brought out the Black Family ring and handed it to Harry, "Here you go Harry the ring of the Black family.".

"Thank you Ragnok," Harry said as he slipped the ring onto his right ring finger watching it merge with his Potter ring, "Oh and while you're here Dumbledore I want you to know that I am dropping out of Hogwarts. You aren't going to be honest or do anything to help me then I won't put myself near you.".

"If you are leaving Hogwarts then you have no right to carry a wand." Dumbledore said and with surpassingly fast reflexes his hand shot out and took the wand where it was sticking out of Harry's pocket and snapped it, "If you wish to carry a wand then you must continue your education at Hogwarts.".

"Liar!" Harry growled, "I know that since I have taken my OWLs then I can leave Hogwarts and keep my wand so because you just stole and snapped the wand of two Most Ancient and Noble Houses I demand recompense. Ragnok?".

"Lord Potter I have just notified Griphook to repeat the process we did earlier. Congratulations Lord Dumbledore, so far today you have lost three fourths of your family's liquid assets and investments for crimes against Lord Potter. The first being when you ordered your Order guard to prevent Harry from coming even if force was necessary and the second was just now." Ragnok said with a feral grin. In short order everyone except for Harry and Ragnok were ushered out of the room, "Harry I want to try something, cut your finger with this knife and let the blood land on this paper. It will show if you have any claim over any other houses.". Doing so Harry let three drops of blood land on the paper before his cut was healed and the blood turned to words on the page. Looking over the paper Ragnok grinned, "You have one more House Harry, that of Slytherin by right of conquest after having defeated Voldemort when you were a baby.". Ragnok sent for the Slytherin ring to be brought up and then looked back to Harry. "Harry I have two more things to discuss with you before you go, the first is that since your wand was snapped Gringotts will give you a temporary wand that, while not as effective as your original, shall suffice until you can get a new one. The second is that there is a third magical alley besides Diagon, and Knockturn that I would recommend that you visit. To get there go to the Old Quarter at Cannon Street and when nobody is looking push the grill by the London Stone and enter. There you can get several items if you ever need to make an escape or live on your own for a while. In the meantime I would recommend that you stay in the Black Family property you have in Knockturn alley. Tomorrow you can go do your errands and the like.".

"Thank you Ragnok I will at that." Harry said before picking up the new wand and slipping on the Slytherin Ring and walking out.

**A/N: Okay I got this story from a one shot in Rorschach's Blot's story "Odd Ideas", more specifically chapter Forty Nine: Working Title: Ivory. I changed some things but others will stay the same.**


	2. Chapter 2

letter

When Freedom Isn't Free

Chapter two

-Harry-

Harry walked down Knockturn Alley twirling his wand keeping an eye on everyone near him. When he got to his new apartment he noticed a custom wand maker next door and decided to get that out of the way early so he walked in and quickly put up a shield when a stunner was sent at him. "Okay now that you've done your test can you come out?" he called out knowing that anyone who truly wanted to hurt him in Knockturn Alley would use something far worse than a stunner.

"How did you know it was a test?" a thin man asked stepping out from underneath an invisibility cloak, "I might have really been trying to hurt you?".

Harry raised an eyebrow as if to ask if he was joking, "This is Knockturn Alley," he said as if speaking to a child, "if someone wanted to hurt me then they would have used something far worse than a simple stunner.".

"Then congratulations you passed my tests." the man said quite happily, "you were not only knew that it was a test and why but you were able to stop the spell when your guard would have normally been down.".

"You seem quite happy about that." he said looking for anything that might turn him against the man.

"Of course I'm happy," he exclaimed "I only make a person a wand if they have passed those two tests. My family is ridiculously old so I have enough gold to live comfortably for several lifetimes, not to mention I like to live rather Spartan, so I have no need to make wands for every person to walk in. You're the first person in twenty years to pass the tests, the last being your father and godfather Mr. Potter." as he said this the two bowed his head in mourning before he continued, "Now let's make you a wand.".

As the thin man led him over to a shelf filled with different woods stacked up he asked him "What's your name by the way?".

"Damian Hecate." he said before waving his wand and having all of the wood samples line up in front of them. "Okay Mr. Potter I need you to close your eyes and try to feel your magic and which wood it reacts to the most.". Nodding he closed his eyes and focused on sensing his magic, some of the woods gave of faint positive reactions, others gave none at all, some were down right violent in their rejection, but then he felt three that seemed to be intertwined which he picked up before opening his eyes. Damian raised an eyebrow at his selections, "You selected Alder, Oak, and Elder. Alder wood represents people who are rebuilding themselves after a great betrayal or set back. Oak represents people with strength and courage who don't back down to any challenge. Elder wood is only able to be used by people with great magical power and those who have some ties to death, usually warriors or hunters.".

Damian then led him over to the opposite wall where the shelves were lined with jars which were then placed on the table in front of him, "Same process as the woods." Damian said waving him over. Closing his eyes he quickly felt a tug on his magic to one of the jars which he picked up. "You continue to amaze me Mr. Potter," Damian said as he opened his eyes, "you selected the heartstring of a nundu, the most deadly hunter in the world.".

Handing over the jar he asked, "How long will it take to make the wand?" he asked.

"It should be ready by tomorrow morning." Damian said as he ushered him out of the shop.

Upon exiting the shop he walked into the apartment next door and quickly went to sleep. When he woke up the next morning he saw a barn owl with the Gringotts crest and carrying a letter for him. Opening it he read:

Harry,

I want you to meet me in the Gringotts branch in the Old Quarter market that I told you about today at ten O'clock. We have almost finished interrogating the previous Potter Family account manager and we would like to talk to you about what your plans are.

Sincerely,

Ragnok

Folding the letter he walked next door to pick up his new wand and found Damian waiting for him. "Ah, Mr. Potter I have your wand." the giddy wand-maker said as he gestured to a cloth covered box on the counter. With a flourish he ripped the cloth off of the box showing it to be black with emerald inlay and opened it up almost reverently revealing the new wand. It was pitch black with several grooves carved into it that looked like runes. "This is my greatest work to date Mr. Potter," Damian said gleefully "It only need one more thing which you must help me with." he finished placing a crystal on a stand above a vial on his desk. "This crystal absorbs the excess energy of a person's aura and then distills it into a liquid that can be used in potions, rituals, or as I sometimes do in a wand. Just place your hands on the crystal and it will bring up your aura and turn it into the liquid and I'll do the rest.".

Doing is he was told he placed his hands on the crystal and he was immediately covered by an emerald green light which seeped into the crystal and dripped out of the bottom into the vial and after five minutes it was full and he removed his hands. "Does the color of the aura mean anything?" he asked curiously as he examined the vial of liquid.

"Not usually," Damian said bringing out a syringe and filling it with the liquid aura, "the color is usually the color of their eyes or hair most of the time. It's the brightness, magnitude, and effect of the aura that determines its power.". Carefully Damian put a few drops of the auric liquid in each of the carved runes making them glow faintly for a moment before settling down. Once he was finished Damian handed him the wand and all of the runes flashed brightly at once before going back to normal, "The runes amplify your power if your aura is engaged and can absorb ambient magic from any powerful auras nearby or from ley lines.".

"Thank you Damian how much is it?" Harry asked him as he shrunk the box and placed it in his pocked, marveling at the new wand.

"I have been unable to pay rent to the Black family who were my Land Lords for the past fifteen years so consider it free." Damian said grinning.

"Thank you my friend." Harry said before walking off towards the Knight Bus pickup spot in Diagon Alley. Immediately upon exiting Knockturn Alley he noticed Dumbledore and some of his loyal bootlickers Arthur and Molly Weasley, Severus Snape, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry there you are we need to get you back to your Aunt and Uncle's." Dumbledore said upon seeing him.

"Not going to happen, now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to go to." Harry said as he walked passed them making sure to flip of Snape as he passed.

"I'm afraid I will have to insist Harry and you will be returning to Hogwarts for you sixth year." Dumbledore said drawing his wand not noticing that he had drawn a crowd at this point, "And don't try to resist, I know that you only have a basic Gringotts wand.".

Subtly drawing his new wand Harry focused on the feeling he had when he touched the auric crystal in the wand shop and made his aura come forth to shock the fools in front of him. When he heard their gasps he moved his wand in a slash in front of him saying the spell incantation as quietly as possible making bright green emerald flames shoot out of his wand tip and encircled the five in a flaming cage as the runes glowed. "Wrong Dumbledore," he growled "I am emancipated and the head of three houses one of which is a Hogwarts Founder so if you don't stay in line then you will find yourself removed as Headmaster. Oh before I forget, Severus Snape you are fired form your position as Potions master and the head of Slytherin House.".

"You are using Dark Magic Harry." Dumbledore said in what was clearly an attempt to guilt trip him but he just laughed.

"It's family magic not black magic you idiot. It was a gift presented to an ancestor of the Black Family several thousand years ago by one of the god wizards of ancient Greece and it conjures Greek Fire that will last for about an hour so I hope you don't have to go anywhere." Harry said before walking off and whistling whilst twirling his wand in his fingers, his aura still going strong as people parted for him before he summoned the Knight Bus.

-Old Quarter Gringotts Branch-

"Harry!" Ragnok said happily when he walked into the bank drawing many surprised looks from the other Goblins in the bank, "Good to see you my friend, we have the gobbling in a cell waiting for you.".

"Thank you Ragnok, has he admitted to anything yet?" he asked as the two walked towards their destination.

"No he is being surprisingly difficult to crack." Ragnok grumbled, clearly irritated at not being able to get the goblin to admit anything.

"Then let me try, I still have a trick up my sleeve." Harry grinned getting a curious look from Ragnok before he unlocked a cell door and let them in revealing a battered and bruised goblin chained to the wall wearing only a loincloth while his clothes were piled in the corner. "So you were my family's old account manager?" Harry asked lightly as he fingered his wand in his pocket, "I hear that you have been refusing to talk?".

"Filthy pig!" the chained goblin spat on him, Ragnok was about to rush over to strike the goblin but Harry held up a hand to stop him.

Wiping the spit of his cheek he calmly asked, "Tell me what do you know of Greek Fire?".

Looking at him confused he said, "Bright green, burns anything, cannot be put out except by the one who conjured it, and has been lost for the past three thousand years. Why?".

Harry gave his most feral grin before pointing his new wand at the clothes in the corner and quietly said the Greek Fire spell watching the clothes burst into emerald flames as the chained goblins eyes went wide in fear. "Now imagine what that fire could do to you if you don't tell us everything that you know?" Harry growled as the goblin began to tell everything. He told of how Dumbledore paid him to keep his heritage from him and to siphon off Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix and the Weasley Family over the years.

"We will take all of that money back for you Lord Potter and he will be executed." Ragnok said scowling at the chained goblin as he led him out into the bank proper. "But for now let us go to my office here and discuss what your plans are going to be.".

Once they were settled into the office Ragnok began, "So Harry I know you don't intend to return to Hogwarts but what do you intend to do?" he asked.

"Well I saw an advertisement as I entered the alley for a person to procure potion and wand ingredients…" he began before Ragnok interjected.

"Are you insane?" he demanded, "Most people don't last a week at that job, some don't even last a day at hunting down the creatures in the bush. What makes you think you could handle hunting down creatures valuable enough to make it worth it?".

Raising an eyebrow Harry said, "Maybe because I killed a thousand year old basilisk with nothing but a bloody sword when I was twelve.".

"A basilisk?!" Ragnok yelled out "Where the hell did you run into a basilisk and how did you kill it with just a sword?!".

"The Chamber of secrets and to be exact it had its eyes pecked out by a phoenix so there was no death glare to worry about. I did get bitten by a fang but luckily the phoenix was still there so the tears healed me up.".

"What happened to the corpse?" Ragnok asked curiously once he calmed down.

"Still in the Chamber I think." he replied shrugging before realizing where Ragnok was going with it, "Its corpse would be valuable wouldn't it?" he asked and got a nod from the Director. "Well one thing that I would like to know if it is possible is if I could get a viable false identity to use while working so that I don't have to worry about someone informing Dumb-ass-dore about where I am or what I'm doing.".

"Of course we can do that, we also can set up a building in a town in the bush where you can drop off items and we will handle the sales for you." Ragnok said reaching across the desk to shake his hand but when he reached to reciprocate he winced when a scar from the Dursleys protested to being stretched by his movement. Noticing his wince Ragnok asked "Is something wrong Harry?".

"Just an old birthday present by my Aunt and Uncle acting up." he said before cringing at what he let slip.

"What kind of birthday present?" Ragnok asked in a low dangerous voice.

"The kind that come from a knife." Harry mumbled before Ragnok exploded in anger.

"Your relatives tortured you?!" he demanded and when Harry nodded he immediately got up and started ushering him into a different room which was quickly recognized as a hospital. "Fanghur!" Ragnok shouted and a goblin quickly ran over to them, "I want you to run tests on Lord Potter here, apparently his relatives tortured him severely throughout his life and I want to know if there was any permanent damage.".

Nodding the goblin led him over to a bed before raising his hands as they started to glow and he waved them up and down his body. "His growth has been stunted, there are several scars and broken bones that have not properly healed, and there is a block on his body and magic blocking his animagus form, weakening his sight, and limiting his physical abilities." the medical goblin said after a few minutes of scans, "The damage is severe but shouldn't be too hard to remedy, you will need a few potions and to stay in here overnight.".

"Let's get this over with." Harry sighed resignedly, knowing that he could never win an argument with a medical examiner, they were just too damn stubborn. He was quickly handed six potions and downed them before falling to the bed unconscious.

**AN: The next story on the updating cycle is "Pariah".**


	3. Chapter 3

When Freedom isn't Free

Chapter Three

-Dumbledore-

Sitting in his throne in the Great Hall Albus Dumbledore looked around at the Members of the Order of the Phoenix, or what remained as several members had quit after the will reading, that were assembled before him. "I have grave news to tell you all today," he said in his most solemn voice "I am afraid that Harry Potter has gone Dark.".

"I knew it!" Ronald Weasley yelled out in triumph "When are we taking his money?".

Before he could respond however Minerva stood up, "I was in the Alley today Albus, I saw what happened. You attacked and attempted to kidnap him even after he was emancipated which would prevent your so called wards from working. He had every right to do what he did. Also family magic is _not_ the dark arts.".

"Black family magic!" he yelled in frustration "And he is ignoring the greater good!".

"What did he do anyway?" Hestia Jones asked confused.

"He used the Greek Fire spell." Minerva said, slight awe audible in her voice, "He said it had been gifted to the Black Family by one of the god-wizards of ancient Greece.

"How dare he not share that knowledge with me!" Hermione Granger exclaimed furious, "I'm the one who deserves knowledge not him!".

"Be silent Ms. Granger!" Minerva snapped, "You are already on my watch list and the only reason you and Mr. Weasley have not lost your prefect badges is because the Headmaster overruled me.".

"Now, now settle down!" he called out and once again regained everyone's attention, "Now I called you all here so that you could help me in regaining Mr. Potter. I managed to place a tracking charm on him before he left Diagon Alley and it says that he is the Gringotts branch located at the Old Quarter at Cannon Street.".

-Hestia Jones-

Hestia Jones was nineteen years old, two years older than Harry Potter and had always had a fascination with the messy haired boy. She was a third year Ravenclaw when he started Hogwarts and had always felt drawn to him. Throughout the years when they were both in attendance she was one of the few members of Ravenclaw who did not betray or turn their backs on him. In his fourth year she had hoped that he would ask her to the Yule Ball but she knew that he wouldn't, they had never spoken after all. At the end of the Tournament when he said Voldemort was back she instantly believed him and joined up with the Order of the Phoenix that summer. When Dumbledore had asked for Volunteers to collect him from his relatives she immediately volunteered and was extremely pleased when she saw him eyeing her whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

Now the boy she fancied, which she had realized sometime in her fifth year, was in danger from Dumbledore and the rest of his Order. Drawing her wand under the table she sent out a wide-spread prank spell that she had gotten from the Weasley Twins which caused everyone within its radius, minus the caster, to suddenly have the urge to go the bathroom with full bladders and bad bouts of constipation. When Dumbledore called out that he needed everyone to go after Harry the youngest male Weasley called out "Can we stop to go to the bathroom first Headmaster?" as he bounced around in his seat.

Similar requests were quickly made by the rest of the Order until Dumbledore called out "Fine! Meet back here in twenty minutes." before he, and the other Order members, quickly ran out to use the restroom.

Quickly before they could come back she ran from the school and, the moment she was past the wards, she apperated to the Old Quarter before running towards the Gringotts branch. As soon as she got inside she ran up to an empty teller and said, in between pants, "Is Harry Potter here?".

"Why should we tell you?" the goblin sneered down at her with distaste, whether that was because she was a human or because she was trying to find Harry she didn't know but she ignored his look.

"Albus Dumbledore put a tracker on him and might be here within the hour." she said and the goblin's eyes widened.

"Come with me!" he said quickly before briskly walking down a hallway, at the end was a pair of double doors flanked by two guards. "She has information for the Director about the new ally." the teller said and the two guards waved them through.

Inside was a goblin that she knew to be Director Ragnok who said "What information about Harry do you possess?".

"Albus Dumbledore placed a tracking spell on him and will be here within the hour." she said urgently.

"Why is he not here now?" the Director demanded.

Blushing she replied "I hit him and the rest of his Order of the Phoenix with a spell making their bladders full and giving them severe constipation so they would be stuck in the bathroom for a while so I could warn you.".

Standing the Director said "Come with me," before he rushed off down a side passage until they entered what looked like a medical ward. He brought them over to a bed where a tall muscular young man lay sleeping and she wondered who it was.

"Who's this?" she asked "Shouldn't we be going to Harry?".

This made the goblins laugh and when she looked at them confused the Director explained "This _is_ Harry. He had several blocks on his body and magic as well as abuse which stunted his growth but we have fixed it all.".

"And all it took were some disgusting potions." a voice muttered below them and she looked down to see Harry coming too, "Is there a rule somewhere saying that all potions must taste disgusting?". That last question made her giggle, drawing Harry's attention to her, "Hestia?" he asked, her heart fluttering that he knew her name "What are you doing here? Did Dumbledore send you?" he scowled at the last bit.

"No Dumbledore and the rest of the idiots remaining in the Order of the Phoenix are busy trying to go to the head with a full bladder and a bad case of constipation." she said smirking, "A little spell I picked up from Fred and George.".

"Why am I not surprised they know a spell like that?" he mused aloud making her giggle again. "But why would you warn me? I thought you worked for the bearded fool.".

Sighing she sat down on a chair next to his bed and said "I joined the Order because I believed _you_ when you said Voldemort was back. I left the Order when they betrayed you.".

"I don't…" he began before the medical goblin slapped him on the back of the head.

"Idiot!" the goblin laughed "The girl fancies ya!".

"But she… but I… but!" he stammered flustered before she took pity on him and kissed him quickly to shut him up.

When she pulled back blushing she said "You may be cute when you're flustered but I don't think you want to have a panic attack.".

"But I'm nothing special," he said confused "why would you fancy me? I mean, you're gorgeous!".

Raising an eyebrow at him she said "One I don't fancy people solely based on their appearance, although the fact that you are extremely hot doesn't hurt. You are brave, you are smart, you are extremely attractive, and you genuinely care for people. What's not to like?".

By the time she finished both she and Harry were blushing furiously and were quite grateful when Ragnok cleared his throat to get their attention. "Alright Harry you have a tracking spell placed on you by Dumbledore." Ragnok said irritated.

"Can't we just put it on a Squirrel or something and let it loose in London?" he asked exasperated.

Pausing for a moment Ragnok then grinned, "Or we could place it on a rat and then send it into the Forbidden forest after we are done with the basilisk.".

"Any other ideas to piss of the old fool?" Harry asked and she grinned.

"Well the Order Medallions that Dumbledore gave out to all of the Members of the Order of the Phoenix allow the user to call Fawkes to them if they need to contact Dumbledore. I could call Fawkes and send a message that I have you and am bringing you back to the Castle so he will have his guard down." she suggested.

Laughing Ragnok slapped Harry on the shoulder and said "I like her Harry, she's a keeper!" which made them both blush, "There is a side room over there where you can send the message." he said, pointing to a room of to the side once he calmed down.

Nodding she walked into the room and wrote out a quick note before pulling out her medallion before calling out "Fawkes!" and the scarlet bird appeared in a burst of flames. "Fawkes take this note to Dumbledore." she said handing the note to the bird who trilled in acceptance before flashing out. Walking back out she found Harry slipping on some new clothes due to his larger frame and blushed at seeing him shirtless.

"Are you ready to go Miss Jones?" Ragnok asked happily ignoring her blush while Harry quickly put on his shirt.

"I am," she said "but do we want to keep Harry's new appearance a secret?".

Frowning Ragnok muttered "Good point." before he waved a hand in front of Harry and he shimmered before he looked like he did before his healing only to change back a moment later. "Now only those who know about his change can see him as he is until he remove it.".

Nodding the trio walked out to the main entrance of the bank where they found a couple of guards pointing their spears at a thin man who seemed as calm as possible. "Damian, what are you doing here?" Harry asked confused.

"I forgot to give you the excess liquid aura." the thin man said gesturing to a goblin who handed a vial of green liquid over to Harry, "I thought you might find a use for it.", and with that the man turned around and walked out of the bank, whistling a tune as he went.

"Strange man." Harry muttered as he pocketed the vial.

"Everyone from his family is." Ragnok said unfazed as he gestured for about twenty of the goblins to join them. Once they were all gathered Ragnok pulled out a rope and said "Grab on we leave in three… two… one." and they portkey took them away.

-Harry-

As happened every time he used a portkey Harry landed flat on his back but this time there was a slight change to the routine. As she landed Hestia stumbled and, whether accidental or on purpose he wasn't sure, landed flat on top of him so that her chest was in his face… he wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed, amused, or very happy… so he just went with all three. "Miss Jones would you kindly remove your chest from Harry's face so we may proceed." an embarrassed Hestia jumped up with an eep.

Shaking his head he stood up and joined the procession walking up towards the castle. When they neared the doors he saw the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and Snape. "Hestia why are all of these goblins with you?" Professor McGonagall asked confused, "And how did you convince Mr. Potter to return to his Aunt and Uncle's?".

"I never said he agreed to go back there I just said that I was with him and he was coming to the castle." Hestia said smirking as the three professors's all got a twitch in their eyes.

"Then why is he here?" Dumbledore demanded angrily.

"I am here to have my friends the goblins harvest the corpse of the basilisk down in the chamber of secrets." he said and mentally noted the look of panic that crossed Snape's face.

-Dumbledore-

It was taking all of his skills in occlumency to keep his face expressionless once he heard Potter say that he was taking the basilisk's corpse for himself.

-Flashback-

"Dumbledore the Dark Lord has demanded basilisk parts for a ritual. Apparently his body has some flaws in it that were enhanced when he failed to possess Potter at the Ministry. I was ordered to get them within the year or it's my head!" a slightly panicked Severus said as he paced throughout the office.

"Be calm Severus," he said to his spy "I will simply force Potter to open the Chamber of Secrets and you can get what you need from there.".

"What if Potter refuses to comply?" Severus demanded.

"Then I will make him." he said firmly, silently hoping Potter refused so he could put him in his place.

-End Flashback-

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter that I cannot allow that." he said, "The corpse is the property of the school and Severus needs the parts to maintain his cover.".

"Wrong Headmaster," Potter shot back grinning "I killed the beast myself and the laws of Britain state "to the victor go the spoils" when it comes to the slaying of dangerous magical creatures. And even besides that point the Chamber of Secrets is Slytherin property as is everything in it, I am Lord Slytherin and as such the snake corpse is mine.".

"Just shut up already Potter!" Severus yelled "I need the parts more than you need any gold!".

"Well Snivellus," Potter snarked "I don't like you or Dumb-ass-door very much so I am keeping the corpse for myself. Besides what are you doing here? Weren't you fired?". As Severus growled Potter and his entourage pushed past them and walked on laughing.

-Harry-

The moment we were far enough away from Dumbledore Hestia immediately started snogging him, once she let go he asked "Did you like me putting Dumbledore and Snape in their place?" to which she nodded giggling.

Shaking his head Ragnok asked exasperated "Can you please wait until we are done for the day?" before walking off muttering about excitable teenagers.

Glancing at each other sheepishly he and Hestia hurried of after the exasperated goblins.


	4. HIATUS NOTICE

This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains four stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
